Hunt for the Volturi
by Kwonkicker
Summary: Alucard and Seras are ordered by the Queen of England to hunt down and destroy the Volturi coven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is Kwonkicker and you are reading what is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hellsing is my favorite manga of all time and so I've always wanted to write fanfiction. Whilst I am not the biggest fan of Twilight I have always wanted to do a Hellsing/Twilight cross over. Namely with Alucard brutally slaughtering everything in sight because hey, that's what he does best right? Anyway this first chapter will be just a quick prologue to set in motion the events of this story. Please review once finished.**

**Hellsing is property of Kouta Hirano and Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and owned/distributed by their respected companies. I do not own Hellsing or Twilight in any fashion. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter 1: "Destroy them all"**

**Integra's phone rang. The young leader of the Hellsing Organization picked it up. 'Hello?" she answered. On the other line a deep raspy voice spoke. "It's your humble servant Sir Integra." Alucard responded. He and Seras were on assignment far away in Russia on a search and destroy mission. A vampire had been attacking the women of Moscow, forcing them into servitude allowing him to rape and feed on them at his pleasure. Thankfully, Alucard and Seras arrived and dealt with the problem.**

"**I am happy to report that the vampire is no more. Police girl and I wiped him out, along with any remaining ghouls. " He said. The vampire count was currently sitting in a chair, legs crossed as he spoke on a cell phone he acquired from the vampire. Seras was checking the monster's compound for any surviving vampires or ghouls. On the other line, Integra smirked. "What are your orders now, my Master?" Alucard questioned.**

"**Return to London immediately. Her Majesty the Queen has summoned us for an important discussion." she answered. Alucard chuckled and hung up the phone. Closing his eyes he concentrated as he telepathically spoke to his fledgling. "Police girl." he called out forcefully. Below him in a sub level Seras jumped lightly. "Master! You know I hate it when you do that!" she whined speaking back to Alucard who laughed. It always humored him to tease her. "We are leaving now. Hurry up and gather your things." the vampire commanded. Seras sighed, "Yes my Master."**

**Wasting no time both vampires made their way back to London. Integra along with Walter and a group of Hellsing guards were summoned to the Queen's chamber. There they were greeted by her guards. Taking a seat at the table Integra looked up to see Enrico Maxwell, head of the Iscariot Order. Frowning she somehow managed a respectful nod. "Hello Enrico." she greeted. The white haired man frowned back, but he too managed a nod. "Sir Integra." he said simply. Tensions between the Vatican and Hellsing had waned down slightly, but their fierce struggle for supremacy continued to wage on. It didn't help that Alucard, greatest warrior of Hellsing had a love for blood and destruction that could only be matched by his rival. The Father Paladin Alexander Anderson shared the vampire king's love for carnage and both warriors often could be difficult to control.**

**After a few minutes the palace doors open and in walked Alucard and Seras. Their footsteps echoing behind them. Gazing at Integra both vampires bowed gently. "Greetings, my Master." both said. Integra smiled gently. "Welcome home my servants." Folding her arms she gestured to Alucard. "Alucard, you are in the presence of her Majesty. Remove your hat and your glasses please." Integra said. Alucard did as instructed, taking his trademark red fedor hat off and tossing it on the table. Removing his glasses his eyes scanned the room until they acquired their target.**

"**It's been so many years. Please, let me gaze upon your face vampire." the Queen stated. Alucard walked over to her throne, her guards standing by nervously. Standing in front he knelt down on one knee. The Queen then reached out and gently held and stroked his face. His pale complexion, his ice cold skin delighted her in some odd fashion. "My my, you really haven't aged a bit. And here I am. Such a wrinkly old hag." she said chuckling. Alucard grinned, "Nonsense age has only made you the more beautiful my queen. I see the same young and spirited woman I met almost fifty years ago, your highness." The Queen smiled, Alucard was always so warm and kind to her. "Proceed with your report, Sir Integra." she instructed as Alucard stood up.**

**Integra cleared her throat. "We've been tracking some recent vampire activity across most of Europe. Random attacks on humans, most of it has been but in the recent months these attacks have become more orderly. There's someone pulling the strings, controlling the vampires even. It took much time and resource but we've managed to pull a name." she said letting that sit in.**

**One of the men of the round table rose an eyebrow. "And what name was this?" he asked. Integra narrowed her eyes. "The Volturi." she said. The discussion room grew quiet; none had ever heard of such an organization. Integra continued her report. "From what our sources seem to tell us it is nothing but a coven of vampires that have grown into a powerful organization. They have a base of operation in Volterra, Italy. Several of the vampires we have slain originate from this location. Enrico growled to himself, vampires shacking up in the same country as his own forces agitated him deeply.**

"**But there is something odd about these vampires. I don't have to explain to anyone here the means by which a vampire can be weakened or killed. Silver bullets, a wooden stake to the heart. Holy water, blessed objects, and garlic are also effective means. Some of the vampires killed we kept to examine and not a single one was in any way harmed by any of the processes mentioned. Not even when exposed to sunlight." Integra added. Alucard looked over at his master. Vampires immune to their traditional weaknesses? It intrigued him a great deal. Perhaps they could be the ones to finally give him a good fight? He grinned, baring his fangs. Seras on the other hand was more shocked then curious. She had just gotten used to her baser vampiric abilities and now these things weren't even affected by them? How were they to be killed then?**

**Murmuring then broke out amongst the men of the round table. Enrico stood up, straightening his tie. "I will be first to say it. If these creatures are gathering in Italy why then is the Hellsing Organization involved? It would be way out your jurisdiction to intervene." he stated. Integra scoffed. "My organization Iscariot is more then perfectly capable of handling these wretched beasts!" he shouted. Another round table member spoke up. "Ha! What a joke. You guys always try to swoop in and take the bigger cut. I don't care how long Iscariot has been in operation. Not everything has to involve you." he challenged. Enrico swore in Italian as he gazed at Integra whom was smirking at his outburst. "Just know Hellsing, you would be treading on Catholic ground. Any move you make would be-"**

"**Uh..Sir Integra?" Seras said timidly. Everyone turned to gaze at the fledgling vampire. She laughed nervously with her hand raised. Alucard closed his eyes sighing, "Idiot" he said. Integra nodded. "Go ahead Seras. What is it?" she asked.**

"**You said these vampire weren't weakened by conventional means, so how are we to kill them?" she asked. Integra smirked, "I'm glad you asked because there is something else peculiar. We set one corpse on fire and it turned to ash within moments. So fire seems to be pretty effective. One other thing. When we did expose their bodies to sunlight they didn't burn up but something...odd happened." she said.**

**Enrico frowned, 'What happened?" he asked. Integra put on her most serious face. "Their bodies sparkled. The skins of these vampires sparkle like thousands of diamonds embedded in their skin when expose to sunlight."**

**It became deathly quiet. After what seemed to be an eternity uproarious laughter broke out amongst the round table, Enrico included. Integra sighed as she held her head. **

"**Sparkles? What kind of pussy vampires are these?" one person said.**

"**Man, guess vampires aren't as brutal as they're made to be."**

**Enrico found this so humorous he dropped all previous hostility. "Hellsing, do what you please with 'vampires'" he said chuckling.**

**The Queen then spoke up. "Alucard, Sir Hellsing." she said.**

**Alucard, Seras and Integra all stood tall and regal facing the queen. "Destroy them. You have your orders. Bring down this organization. Kill every last vampire you find. That is all."**

**With that, the hunt for the Volturi began.**

**End chapter. Next one coming up soon. Be prepared for lots of brutality. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Second chapter is now here. This one will have some brief skirmishes before I set up for the first major fight. Again although I am not a Twilight fan this will not be merely my ranting of "HURR LOLLER SKATEZ EDWARD IS GAY ALUCARD RULES!11XD". I will try my best to stay as true to each character as I possibly can. If any Twilight fans read this and are offended...go away.**

**Hellsing and Twilight are properties of Kouta Hirano and Stephanie Meyer and distributed by their respective companies. I do not own these works of fiction in any fashion. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter Two: "Battleplan"**

**Alucard grinned as he walked through the town square. Scanning the area he gazed at the sky, grey and overcast. "Police girl, remember. These vampires somehow are unaffected by silver. We may end up physically disposing of them." he said to Seras. The young vampire walked beside her sire. "But...Master how are we going to fight them all?"**

**Alucard smirked. "Trust your instincts as a vampire. Do not fret but stand beside me. Strong, confident and complete. We will deal with these creatures in our own...'special' fashion." he said. Seras turned to him, frowning. She knew what that met. Kill everything and anyone. Terrific.**

**Alucard and Seras continued walking until they reached the Volturi castle. It wasn't long before they entered the complex, in a very flashy manner of course. Alucard stormed the entrance, with Seras in tow. It wasn't long before dozens of the Volturi guard surrounded them. The red hooded vampires ready to pounce. Alucard and Seras stood back to back. Grinning he reached into his jacket pulling out his trademark pistols. One vampire spoke up.**

"**The Volturi do not take kindly to intruders. Identify yourselves immediately." he said. Alucard grinned before taking aim. "You're executioners." he said pulling the trigger. The vampires head exploded, in a large burst of blood and matter spilling unto the floor. Seizing the time Seras began firing as well. The Volturi guard then began swarming about them in a red haze. Trying both to dodge their rapid fire and attack. However, Alucard and Seras' expert marksmanship proved too much.**

**Alucard dashed through the corridor, shooting vampires left and right. Reloading he clicked the Jackal's barrel with his fangs before smirking and firing again. One vampire had its right arm blown off. Falling down it writhed and screamed in agony before Alucard shot it through its head and heart. Seras was faring just as well. Dashing about she fired from her rifle, first killing one guard that lept at her and then another that charged in front. Although their silver ammunition did not cause the vampires to burst in flames, it made short work of them nontheless. Seras took the time to reload her rifle, three vampire sped up towards her. Using both her speed and enormous strength she fought them off within the span of a few seconds. The first vampire she caught she ripped its throat out, blood spewing unto her before punching a hole through its chest. Dropping that one she turned to the second and kicked it into the wall. With a sickening crunch it dropped down, blood staining the wall. The third vampire grabbed her from behind. Summoning her strength she broke its grip before swiping punching it in the temple. Seras slammed it into the wall, she then gripped its head tightly and tore it off in a gory fashion. Blood stained the hallway as Alucard and Seras continued their carnage.**

"**Excellent police girl. Now you are finally understanding what it feels like to fight as a vampire. Do you enjoy it? The rush of pleasure swarming through your body as you snuff out these worthless beings?" Alucard said reloading his guns. Seras looked at the vampire king, she couldn't deny it. All this blood and death, made her feel very good.**

"**Yes well...it does feel good" she said nervously. As Alucard and Seras continued word had spread of their attack. In their chambers, the Volturi leaders pondered the situation.**

"**Two vampires? That is all? Interesting.." said the leader Aro. Seated on his throne he was joined by his two companions, Caius and Marcus. Before them knelt a Volturi guard. Marcus was most intrigued. "We should crush them now. How dare they attack the Volturi!" he declared. Caius agreed. "Aro consider how this will make us look. We cannot tolerate such disrespect. We must kill these traitors." he said.**

**Aro smirked, running his fingers through his jet black hair. "Easy Caius. Do you not find it curious as to how two lone vampires managed to cause this much commotion? Perhaps they possess a gift. We could add them to our guard." he said. Aro as always was on the look out for powerful vampires he could add to further strengthen the Volturi guard. He dispatched their strongest members to bring the intruders before them. He summoned the two twins, Jane and Alec. Both vampires were greatly feared and worshiped due to their offensive powers. Jane can cast an illusion of burning pain on her foes. Alec can cut off a person's senses, leaving them effectively paralyzed. Jane and Alec were accompanied by other guard members including Felix, Demetri and four others.**

**Meanwhile Alucard and Seras continued their slaughter. Every vampire encountered wound up with their brains splattered on the floor or limbs blown off. Alucard quickly became bored, not a good thing. Seras could sense his growing bloodlust.**

"**All these worthless guards and not a single challenge." he said. They stopped in a very large room, light illuminated as Alucard shouted. "Worthless scum! Have you no pride as a vampire? Show yourselves while I still yearn for a good fight!" he shouted to none in particular. Luckily he got his wish. The door opened behind them, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and the other guards walked in. Soon they had Alucard and Seras surrounded.**

**Seras frowned, turning to her sire. "Well you got your wish." she said sarcastically. Alucard merely smirked. Felix stepped up. "Impressive. Never would have though two vampires would take on all our guards like that. Tell me your names." he said.**

**Alucard spoke, "My name is Alucard. I am a servant of the Hellsing Organization. The police girl and I are on a mission. You see, our superiors have tasked us with destroying you all." he said watching the puzzled look on their faces.**

"**Hellsing? Never heard of it" Demetri said. Jane and Alec remained silent. Felix narrowed his eyes.**

**Seras looked at them then back at Alucard, blinking twice she frowned. "Wait hey! I have a name too you know! It's Seras! Seras Victoria." she declared. Alucard chuckled, "But of course. My young fledgling."**

**Felix again spoke. "This Hellsing organization, tell me is it a coven we've never heard of?" Alucard shook his head. "Our master is but a simple human." At that snickering broke out amongst them.**

"**Vampires serving humans? Have you no shame? Humans are food nothing else!" Demetri said. Alucard narrowed his eyes before cocking his pistols. "It's that attitude that has made my superiors upset. Then I guess I have no choice but to keep killing until there are none left" he said taking aim and firing three rounds. Demetri and Felix as well as Alec and Jane dodged the fire but the remaining guards they were with took the bullets. Seras ran to them, ripping them to pieces. Blood covered her shirt and dripped off his finger tips as she stomped on the head of one of the guards. Felix hissed, they were good. But none could topple the Volturi guard.**

**Alucard began firing again, clipping Demetri in his knee. The vampire fell and Alucard took aim for the kill. Suddenly he felt a weird sensation through his body. Alucard grunted, and concentrated. He couldn't feel the guns in his hands. They dropped to the floor. He also notice his vision was changing, his hearing was gradually becoming lower and his sense of smell and taste were weakening as well.**

"**What the hell?" he thought to himself. All his sense were now cut off. Alec stood about five feet from him concentrating using his special gift. Nodding to Felix and Demetri the two guards pounced on Alucard. Demetri grabbing his arms with Felix gripping his head. Using their might they tore Alucard's body apart. Seras narrowed her eyes, she wasn't worried as she knew her master would pull himself together in no time.**

"**One down. Now all that remains is you." Felix said looking at Seras. In a blink she sped towards him, knocking him into a wall. Felix was stunned at just how fast and powerful she was. He gasped as his body cracked against the hard wall. Falling down he stumbled to his feet. Demetri sped towards Seras swiping and striking at her body. Seras increased her speed, dodging his attack and mixing in some of her as well. Jumping back she began to attack again when her body contorted in sheer pain.**

**She cried out loud as she an incredibly painful burning sensation passed through her body. Jane stood behind her, concentrating as she began using her own gift. "Sorry, but this is going to hurt my dear." she said smiling as Seras dropped down twisting in sheer agony.**

**Alec, Felix and Demetri stood by. "Jane, ease up. Our Master may wish to speak with this one since she is all that remains. She may even prove useful to our goals." Felix said walking up. Jane frowned and stopped her torture of Seras who gasped for breath. Alec folded his arms, "Good job everyone. Now we should bring her before Aro and the others." he said.**

**Their plan was halted by the sound of laughter echoing through the room. All four vampires looked around. They then turned back to the lump of blood and flesh that was Alucard's body. The laughter increased and his corpse twitched. Felix's eyes widened.**

"**Impossible." he said as the others stood beside him. Seras grinned, taking the time she ran off with Jane and Alec turning to pursue her. Felix and Demetri looked as Alucard began regenerating his wounds. His limbs attached to his body in a massive heap of blood and black shadows. The vampire grinned.**

"**I can't be killed by dogs. Only a human can kill a monster like me." he said as his reformed. His red hat and glasses were gone now. Felix and Demetri were stunned. How could he still be alive and pull himself together like that?**

**Alucard folded his arms. "That was quite an interesting little trick. Tell me, how did you manage to cut my senses off?" he asked. Demetri glared at him. "The boy you saw, Alec has the gift to paralyze a person's senses. Sight, hearing, taste, touch, smell everything is cut off." Alucard chuckled.**

"**Interesting. But I have grown bored shall we end this dance of ours?" he said picking his pistols up and firing. Demetri dodged, the bullets fired from Alucard's guns exploded a massive hole in the wall. He turned back and his already pale complexion worsened. Looking at the hole he shook a little. "A pistol...did that? Jesus!" he said but focused again on the fight.**

**Felix sped up and grabbed Alucard by the throat. The vampire fired three rounds. Felix managed to use his reflexes in time to dodge. Again both he and Demetri now stood next to each other. Alucard began laughing again.**

"**Excellent. I haven't this much fun in ages. I can see your powers are beyond even the highest category of vampire. A formidable opponent. At last! A suitable creature to do battle with!" he shouted placing his guns in his jacket. Alucard's eyes began glowing red. His jet black hair grew in length and began to twist and contort. In some horrifying way, it began to take on the appearance of bat wings. Demetri and Felix looked on in panic. What kind of freakish vampire is this?**

"**Tell me your names." Alucard said bearing his fangs.**

"**Demetri."**

"**My name is Felix."**

**Alucard chuckled and began raising his hands. The symbol on his gloves glowed a deep shade of crimson. Demetri and Felix then felt a cold chill crawl down their spines. "What the hell are you doing?" they shouted.**

**Alucard brought his hands by his face. It was time to truly let the fun begin. "Releasing Control Art Restriction System to level 3." he said beginning the incantaion.**

**End chapter**

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter I plan to really turn up the blood and mayhem. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Third chapter is here. Be prepared for lots of blood and carnage! This chapter will highlight the two main battles. Alucard is going up against Felix and Demetri whilst Seras takes on the twins Jane and Alec. Again if you are a Twilight groupie and take offense to this, then stop right here. Alucard and Seras are about to show their opponents what a true vampire is.**

**Hellsing and Twilight are owned/distributed by Kouta Hirano and Stephanie Meyer respectively. I do not own these works of fiction in any way. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter Three- "Nightmare"**

**Felix and Demetri looked on in horror at Alucard's appearance. The vampire had a fearsome gaze. His long black hair pulsated and contorted into horrifying shapes. His already red eyes began glowing. His fangs grew in size. Alucard grinned as he brought his hands up by his face.**

"**Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1" he said beginning the release of his powers. Felix brought his arms up. "Releasing the wha? What are you babbling on about?" he shouted but Alucard continued.**

"**Approval of Situation A is recognized. Now commencing the Cromwell invocation." he continued. The darkness emanating from his body began to spread into the room. Light was chased away as Alucard's shadows covered the room in darkness. Felix and Demetri looked around in horror as pitch blackness surrounded them. Even for vampires, this was terrifying. Alucard brought both hands out in front of him. With his right hand he placed his two index fingers down, with the left he placed them up. His form began to shift as his clothes became all black. He wore now what appeared to be an all black straight jacket of sorts. His chest moved before a single open eye formed, gazing right at his two opponents.**

"**Abilities restrictions have been lifted until the enemy has been rendered silent" he finished. Felix and Demetri both prepared. Alucard grinned, "Now it's time to show you. How true vampires do battle!" he said as more eyes began opening across his body. Felix gasped as Alucard transformed. From his left shoulder a gruesome multi eyed dog of some kind formed. It snapped and snarled, drool dripping from its teeth before its tore apart from Alucard's body. Felix sped up towards it as Alucard's whole body transformed into various insects as well as a snake. Felix grabbed the hellhound, only to have it bite and snap at his face. It shook him off. The mouth opened and to Felix's horror, Alucard's hand appeared holding his trademark black pistol. Three rounds were fired.**

**Felix cried out in pain as both his legs were blown off. Blood gushed from his wounds as he scrambled around in pain. Demetri turned, terrified that his comrade was injured. Hearing a growl he looked back around as three of the hellhounds charged. One bit his arm, another his leg. Tearing them off he cried out in agonizing pain. The last hound tackled him and began viciously tearing him to pieces. Demetri's horrifying cries of pain and agony echoed in the room as the hellhounds devoured him. Felix tried to get up, using his arms he tried crawling to his comrade only to see his severed hand fly towards him. It landed right in front of him. Whimpering he watched in horror as out of nowhere a swarm of bats descended upon the bloody body part.**

**Terrified, weak and dying Felix turned back to the massive black shadowy mass that was Alucard's release state. He managed to sit up as the vampire moved closer. "What the hell kind of demon are you?" he shouted. Alucard began laughing. The mass of shadows contorted until he reformed, his body covered in blackness with an eye formed in his chest. "I get that a lot. So what if I am? As a vampire are we not demons of the night? Ready to tear apart and devour our victims?" he said taunting. Walking forward he grinned as Felix tried crawling away.**

"**You on the other hand are pathetic. Look at yourself. All I did was shoot off your stupid legs. Oh, and rip apart your little friend right there" he said jerking a thumb at the bloody puddle that was the remains of Demetri. Alucard folded his arms, his eyes glowed again. "Show some pride as a vampire. Come on. Summon up your familiars." he said as Felix cried out in pain.**

"**Regnerate your legs." he continued taunting. He had a habit of egging his opponents to perform the same feats of strength he was capable of.**

"**Transform your body! Grab a gun, a sword, a spear something! Anything! Get up and fight! True vampires don't cower before their enemy. Go out with some honor. Let's go come on! HURRY UP!" Alucard said shouting.**

"**The real fun has yet to begin. I'm waiting. Come on! HURRY!" he said.**

**Felix's eyes widened. He had enough. "MONSTER! YOU'RE A GODDAMN MONSTER!" he shouted at Alucard. Alucard frowned, his face then twisting into a visage of fierce anger. The shadows emanating from his transformation began to dissipate. Some small amount of focus returned to the room. Alucard sighed, long and heavy. "Pfft. So, that's all you are then. A coward. No, you're worse then a coward. Nothing but meat. A lumping sniveling sack of shit even. Look at yourself. Your leg's are gone, you can't grow them back." he said walking toward Felix.**

"**You've lost blood but you can't control it. You don't appear to know how to transform your body into mist, or a bat, or a wolf. You relied too heavily on your comrade to fight." He said stopping a few feet in front of him. "And now, now that you are near the end your cry out in fear. You dare call yourself Nosferatu? You sicken me!" he spat in disgust.**

**Felix glared hard. 'Shut up! I am a guard of the Volturi Coven. For thousands of years we have upheld the laws of the vampire world and guarded its most precious secrets. Who are you to doubt our ways? You're nothing but a dog to whatever coven you come from. A lowly punk who thinks he's bigger then he knows best. Your master is-"**

"**SILENCE!" Alucard said sharply causing Felix to flinch. He paid no mind to being insulted. But, so long as he walked this earth no one. Human, or vampire would dare disrespect his master in his presence. "I'm a dog? Well then that makes you dog food." he said as his right arm shifted into the head of a hellhound. The dog had over a dozen eyes and rows of sharp and vicious fangs. Drool dripped down as it let out a deep low growl. Felix tried getting up but to no avail.**

"**No please...no no no..please! No jus- NO! NOOOOOOOO!" was the last thing Felix said as the hound rushed towards him. His cries echoed as it tore him to shreds. First it bit off his right arm causing blood to gush out then bit him in half. His entrails spilling out like bloody sausage links. Chomping down it then bit his head off in a sickening crunch as bone mixed in with blood and flesh. In no time, all that remained of the vampire Felix, was a bloody stain. Alucard smirked, baring his teeth.**

"**Hhmph. Is that it? Is that all you really had? Such a shame I overestimated you. As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit. Now you're nothing but dog shit." he said as his hair flapped behind him. Gazing at the door he chuckled. "Hhm it seems police girl is taking her time with those two twins. No matter. I'll go pay a visit to our final remaining targets." he said turning away and leaving behind his gory bloodbath.**

**Meanwhile, Seras was being chased by the twins Jane and Alec. All three vampires running through the halls at top speed, leaving behind nothing but quick blurs of movement. Seras turned around, frowning she stopped. Jane and Alec stopped as well.**

"**I grow tired of this. Will you surrender? The Volturi may still show you mercy." Alec said folding his arms. Jane remained silent, her gaze intent on Seras. The fledgling vampire put on a stoic emotionless gaze. Clenching her fists she braced herself.**

"**We are on a mission from God." she said reciting the beginning of the Hellsing motto. Alec rose his eyebrows. "In the name of God, all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." she finished charging at him. Jane jerked her head sharply, summoning up her powers.**

**Seras again contorted in sheer agonizing pain. Thinking to herself she tried to figure out her opponents powers. "Again? Such pain...what's happening?" she said looking up at the two twins. She watched Jane's fierce concentration. She then determined that the small girl was the cause of her torture.**

"**She's not moving. She hasn't cast some magic spell. This isn't from a weapon so it must be..." Seras said thinking quickly. "An illusion! But how do I stop it?" she began to figure out. Thinking back to Alucard's tutelage of her vampiric powers she recalled what her sire had once instructed.**

"**Focus your powers directly into your mind. This will allow to hear the thoughts of others, read their minds, and even control their thoughts. It will also allow you to break free of any spell or illusion your enemy may place over you. A vampire's mind is a powerful weapon. Exploit it!" **

**Seras' blue eyes turned a deep shade of read. Concentrating she began to project a mental shield around her mind and body, freeing her of Jane's torture. Jane panicked, taking a step back she hissed. Alec looked alarmed, turning to his sister. "What?" he asked.**

**Jane frowned, "I don't know. Somehow she blocked my gift. Just like that human companion of the Cullen family." she spat in disgust. Seras folded her arms, "Any other tricks? I have to meet up again with my master and this is dragging along." she said.**

**Jane tried again, Seras did not even budge. Using her powers she completely blocked Jane's attempts to use her illusion of pain. Alec looked shocked, a vampire that could block the gifts of others? How could this be possible?**

**Seras had enough, dashing behind Jane she kicked the small girl in the back sending her crashing into the wall. Alec ran behind her trying to attack but Seras was too quick and well experienced. Blocking his attacks she mixed some of her own ending with punching him into the opposite wall. He cried out in sharp pain as Seras gripped him by the neck, clenching she began to slowly crush his throat. Jane took the opportunity to use one last vain attempt to use her gift. Seras turned around, her red eyes glowing again. Dropping Alec she ran over and in one fierce blow knocked Jane's head off. Such brutality was almost unheard of for Seras. Grinning she then tore apart her body bit by bit leaving nothing but flesh and blood. Alec turned even paler. His beloved twin sister was dead.**

"**Jane...no.." he mumbled out. Seras walked over to Jane's severed head. Raising her foot she smashed down, crushing it into pulp. Turning back to Alec she watched as he squirmed. "It's no use. This is it." she said. Taking her left arm she grabbed him by the face. Squeezing down tightly her arm pulsated before it morphed into a mass of black shadowy darkness. Using her power Seras tore apart Alec in a gruesome fashion, his entrails spilled across the hall. Bits of hair mixed in with blood.**

**Relaxing her arm returned to normal. Suddenly, she heard clapping behind her. Surprised, she turned to see none other then Alucard. The vampire was dressed in his normal clothing save for his hat and glasses. He was quite pleased at Seras's performance. Laughing he continued clapping as Seras's eyes returned to normal.**

"**That was quite amusing police girl. I never expected such brutality. Well done." he said walking past her down the hall. Seras was shocked, "Master wait!" she said turning after him.**

"**Let's go police girl. The remaining vampires wait just ahead." He said walking down the hall. He stopped all of a sudden causing Seras to tense up. Grinning his hair pulsated and swayed as his body glowed red. "It's been so much fun. It's almost a crime to end it all. I've enjoyed our little hunt. Onward to the next slaughter!" he declared gripping his right fist tightly. Seras sighed, shaking her head she followed her master to their final battle.**

**End chapter**

**There you have it. If any Twilight fans still swoon over your precious sparkly vampires then I have no faith in humanity. One more chapter is coming up after this where Alucard and Seras deal with the Volturi leaders. It will also be short as those pansies won't even put up a decent fight. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This will be the last chapter. Alucard and Seras confront the Volturi leaders whom attempt to have them side with their coven, to no avail. I don't need to explain how this will end up.**

**Hellsing and Twilight are owned/distributed by Kouta Hirano and Stephanie Meyer respectively. I do not own these works in any way. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter 4-"A True Vampire"**

**The door to their chambers was sealed tightly. Aro, Marcus and Caius sat on their thrones. Caius was the most disturbed, he rang his hands together in anxiety. "Why haven't we heard from the guard yet? It should not have taken them this long." he said. Aro waved his hand, "Calm down Caius in due time. Perhaps they are enjoying themselves a little too much." Marcus narrowed his eyes but remained quiet.**

**Three guards stood facing the door. Looking up they saw the spectral form of Alucard as the vampire walked right through the door. Alucard grinned, pulling out his pistols he fired blowing off the heads of the three guards. Walking through he stopped a few feet away from Aro and rest of the Volturi leaders. Smirking he chuckled a few times. "Any more subordinates for me to kill? I have enjoyed my time here and would not hesitate to kill anymore." he said as his eyes glowed. Caius stood up, tall and regal.**

"**Vampire, give us your name! How did you manage to make it past our guard?" he shouted. Alucard narrowed his eyes. "Your subjects have been disposed of. All that remains is you." he said. The three leaders looked stunned. "Impossible. None can topple the Volturi. Surely Jane and Alec-" Marcus began.**

"**He's right. Everyone you sent after us is dead." Seras's voice echoed in their hall. She phased through the floor in a mass of black shadows, her arms folded her gaze set fiercely on them. All three leaders began to panic. "Please spare us. As mighty as you are perhaps we can-" Aro began but was cut off when Alucard suddenly appeared behind him, gun cocked to his face.**

"**You cower before your enemy and call yourself a true vampire? You sicken me!" he said pulling the trigger. Aro's face exploded in a gory fashion. Blood mixed in with hair and bone as it stained the floor. Marcus and Caius tried running but Seras was hot on the tail. Dashing in front of Marcus she ripped through his chest, blood spewed across her body as she then tore him limb from limb. His cries echoed out as Caius turned around in sheer terror. Alucard aimed and fire three rounds, hitting him in his chest. Caius staggered back before the vampire king lept forward and ripped through his stomach. Caius coughed up blood as Alucard grinned. Seras ran behind him, gripping his head she pulled tightly severing it from his body. Blood poured out as Alucard finished by eviscerating him, entrails spilling unto the floor.**

**Gazing at the carnage, Alucard was satisfied. "We are done police girl. Let's go." he said. Seras nodded in confirmation as the two exited the room. It was over. The Volturi coven, once the law and justice of the vampire world was no destroyed.**

**Some time later Integra's office phone rang picking up she answered. "Our mission was a success Sir Integra. The Volturi coven have been wiped out." Alucard said on the other line. Integra paused for a while, sighing she narrowed her eyes. 'Well done Alucard. You and Seras return home as soon as you can." she said. The line grew quiet. "Integra." Alucard said. "What is it?" she answered back.**

"**Did you enjoy having us carry this order out? Did it excite you? Causing a stir deep in your loin?" he said grinning. Integra turned red, she growled slightly. "I'm only curious. Do you feel it? The rush of hell's fire burning deep in your body! Does it please you that we slaughtered these vampires like cattle? Is there a burning passion stirring between your-."**

"**DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU MONSTER! JUST RETURN TO LONDON IMMEDIATELY DAMN IT!" Integra shouted slamming the phone down. "Idiot!" she snapped. Alucard had a way of teasing her, often insinuating she derived sexual pleasure from ordering him to kill. From the other line, the vampire king began laughing maniacally. His eyes glowing deep red as his hair grew wildly. It was a most eventful assignment indeed.**

**The End**

**That's it for this story. Stay tuned for my next creation. I've been planning to do a Hellsing/Devil May Cry cross over. Not sure exactly when I can get around to it but you'll find it soon enough. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
